


The One with the Embryos (or The One Where They Lose the Game)

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Games, Happy Steve Bingo, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You and Wanda play a friendly game with Steve and Bucky, but the stakes are far higher than you realize.





	The One with the Embryos (or The One Where They Lose the Game)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @captain-s-rogers “The One with The Challenge” Challenge on Tumblr. My Friends episode was “The One with the Embryos” or as I refer to it “The One Where the Girls Lose the Apartment.” It is my favorite episode. I had to change one thing in the episode, so instead of the girls losing the apartment, they lose something else. Also, this is for my free square in Happy Steve Rogers Bingo.

“I am so right,” Bucky insisted.

“That is not true!” Wanda protested. 

“What are you talking about?” you mumbled, setting the bag of groceries on the table. You’d made an early morning run to the market on the corner, after being woken up at the ass crack of dawn by your obnoxious cat, Wendy, meowing to be let out of the small apartment you and Wanda shared in the Avengers Tower. As usual, she wanted to go see Steve and Bucky. The traitorous bitch loved that damn metal-armed super soldier and his stupid gorgeous friend more than she loved you. Of course, like you, she was partial to Steve. Only Steve didn’t shower you with attention like he did your cat. Unfortunately.

“She’s mad at me because I know it’s laundry day which means she’s wearing her old lady underpants,” Bucky explained. He ducked just in the nick of time, barely missing getting hit by the glass duck Wanda sent flying across the room.

“I just can’t believe that you think you and Steve know me and Y/N better than we know you,” Wanda said.

“Um...we do,” Steve chimed in from his seat at the kitchen table, where he was hand feeding the traitorous cat. “For instance, Y/N can only eat Tic Tacs in even numbers.”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “What’s that about?”

Steve pointed at the bag on the table. “Sam, I believe if you check Y/N’s bag, you will find a half-eaten box of cookies in there.”

Sam grabbed the bag and dragged it across the table. He rummaged around for a second before pulling out a box of cookies. He opened it, smiling as he showed everyone in the room that half of the cookies were gone. He took one and bit it in half.

“You’re good,” he smiled at Steve. “The cookies, not so much.”

“Whatever,” you muttered, “a lot of people snack while they shop.”

“Yeah,” Wanda added.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah? Sam, how many items are left in the bag?”

Sam quickly counted. “Five.”

“Okay, ten bucks says we can name every item in that bag,” Steve said.

“How many guesses do you get?” you asked.

“I don’t know,” Bucky shrugged. “Six?”

“Deal!” Wanda laughed, holding her hand out to Steve, who quickly shook it. He set the cat on the floor before getting up and crossing the room to stand by Bucky.

Bucky rubbed his hands together. “Alright, we’ll start with...apples.”

Sam looked in the bag and pulled out a bag of apples, a grin on his face.

“Ha!” Steve yelled triumphantly.

“Okay,” Bucky continued, “um, tortilla chips, yogurt -

“Diet soda,” Steve added.

As each item was called out, Sam pulled them from the bag, his smile getting bigger and bigger with each correct guess.

“Orange juice,” Steve said.

“No,” you shouted. “There’s no orange juice! We win!”

“Ha!” Wanda chimed in.

“Um, they have another guess, ladies,” Sam chastised you and your roommate.

“Yeah, well, we won that one,” you muttered.

“Oh, I got it!” Steve grinned. “Scotch tape.”

Of course, they were right, their triumphant shouts filling the room as Sam pulled the scotch tape out of the bag and set it on the table.

“How did you know that?” Sam asked.

“We used all of theirs last night making scary faces,” Steve laughed. “Alright, ten bucks. Fork it over, cough it up, pay the piper.” He leaned over you, his blue eyes sparkling. “Gimme.”

You opened your mouth, then closed it again, like a fish in a fish bowl. God, he made you so nervous when he flirted with you. At least, you thought he was flirting with you, hoped he was flirting with you. Whatever it was, words had a tendency to escape you when he did it.

“That does not mean you know us better,” Wanda scoffed. “I want a rematch.”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “And none of these stupid grocery questions. They need to be real, personal questions.”

“And the winner gets...a hundred bucks,” Wanda added.

“Are you serious?” Bucky chuckled.

“What? Are you scared?” Wanda mocked, snapping her fingers, wisps of red drifting from the tips of her fingers.

“No,” Bucky scoffed. “Who’s gonna make up the questions?”

“Sam can do it,” Wanda said, pointing over her shoulder at him.

“Oh, sure, Sam’ll do it,” Sam mumbled. “It’s not like I didn’t just come off of parole or anything.”

“Fine,” you interjected. “We’ll ask Nat.”

“No,” Sam said. “I-I wanna help.”

It took Sam about a half an hour to put together the game questions. It turned into an elaborate set-up, with a colored board and matching playing cards. He set it up in your small living room, right in front of the coffee table while you, Wanda, Bucky, and Steve sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and making random small talk.

You were so tired after waking up early that you weren’t sure there was enough coffee in the world to keep you awake. You were about to lie your head on the table, maybe close your eyes, when Sam yelled to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright, it’s ready!”

You all hurried to the living room, crowding onto the small couch. Wanda, you, Steve, and Bucky, side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Steve’s knee was pressed against yours, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind you. You wanted to snuggle up to him and go to sleep.

“Okay, each team will answer ten questions,” Sam explained, interrupting your fantasy. “The first team that answers the most questions wins. The categories are Fears and Pet Peeves, Ancient History, Health and Fitness, and Name That Mission. Now the coin toss to see who goes first.” 

Sam flipped the coin in the air, everyone watching it as it hit the table, spun in a circle, and finally came to a stop, heads up. No one said a word.

“Um...somebody call it this time,” Sam huffed, snatching the coin off the table and flipping it again.

“Tails!” you called.

“It’s heads,” Sam said.

Steve and Bucky shouted happily, high fiving each other, while Sam got his stack of cards ready.

“Alright, Cap, pick the category,” he said.

“Fears and Pet Peeves,” Steve said, pointing at the board.

“What is Wanda’s biggest pet peeve?” Sam asked.

“When someone uses cheap paprika in her paprikash,” Bucky immediately said.

Wanda rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t deny it; there was nothing she hated more than someone messing up paprikash. It was a pretty simple dish, how anyone could mess it up was beyond her comprehension.

“That’s correct,” Sam grinned. You had a sneaking suspicion that Sam was silently rooting for the boys to win. “Ladies, your turn.”

“Same category,” you said.

“According to Steve, what phenomenon scares the bejeezus out of him?”

“Alien abductions,” you and Wanda shouted out together.

“Seriously?” Bucky muttered. “Everything you’ve seen and alien abductions are what freak you out?”

Steve couldn’t stop the shudder that rolled down his spine. “They’re creepy, Buck. Their long fingers and crazy big eyes. Probes. I mean, really? Probes? It’s not right. Not right at all.” He made a gagging noise.

“Gentlemen, you’re up,” Sam interrupted.

The game went back and forth, question after question, until it was nine to eight in favor of the boys. You and Wanda had to get the next question right, or you would lose.

“We’ll take Health and Fitness,” you shouted, jumping up and down.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Take a breath, Y/N,” he chuckled. “You don’t have to shout.”

“Sorry,” you mumbled. Wanda grabbed your arm and pulled you back down on the couch.

“When Steve tried to enlist in the Army back in the forties, he was rejected because of his health ailments. How many ailments were listed on that form?”

Wanda jumped to her feet and yelled “Eight” at the top of her lungs.

Steve hung his head, shaking it from side to side. “Unfortunately, that is correct.”

You jumped to your feet, you and Wanda jumping up and down, squealing in excitement.  

“Alright, we have a tie,” Sam said. “Luckily, I have prepared for such an event.” He pulled a sealed envelope from his back pocket, ripped it open, and help up another set of notecards. “The Lightning Round! Thirty seconds, all the questions you can answer.”

“You guys are so dead, I am so good at lightning rounds!” Wanda laughed.

“We’re gonna destroy you,” Bucky chuckled.

“Yeah? Wanna bet?” you snapped.

Steve scratched his chin and stared blankly at you. “I’m so confused as to what we’ve been doing so far…”

You punched him on the arm and made a face.

“How about we play for more money?” Wanda suggested. “Say one hundred fifty?”

“How about two hundred dollars?” Steve said.

“Wanda, I don’t want to lose two hundred dollars,” you whispered.

She patted you on the arm. “We won’t,” she reassured you, then she immediately turned back to Steve. “Three hundred?”

“Wanda!” you protested.

“What? I’m just trying to spice things up!” she shrugged. “Oooh, wait! I got it! How about if we win we get your apartment?”

“Oh, now that’s interesting,” you smiled. 

Steve and Bucky shared a huge apartment, completely remodeled with a huge bathroom, two large bedrooms, a spacious living area and kitchen, as well as a great view of Central Park. You’d be crazy not to want to move in there.

“Hey, no way!” Bucky protested. “Our apartment is great! We’re not gonna…”

“Alright, hold on,” Steve interrupted Bucky. “If you win, we give you our apartment.”

“What?” Bucky looked like his head might explode.

Steve stared at him, motioning for him to calm down. “But, if we win, not only do you owe us two hundred dollars, but, we also get your cat.”

“Ooooh, yes!” Bucky crowed. “We get Wendy!”

Before you could so much as protest or put up a fuss, Wanda was sticking her hand and shaking Steve’s, a huge smile on her face.

“Deal!”

“Wanda? Can I talk to you please?” You grabbed her arm and dragged her a few feet away from Steve and Bucky. “Wanda, I don’t know about this. That’s my cat you’re offering up as a prize.”

“Yeah, a cat that loves them more than you,” she mumbled. 

She wasn’t wrong; Wendy did love Steve and Bucky. And like her owner, she really liked Steve. While she tolerated you at best, she spent most of her time at their place, curled up on Steve’s bed, sleeping. Lucky cat.

“Y/N, I have not missed one question the whole game! I own this game.” She held out her hand, palm down. “Look at my hand.”

You grabbed it, turning it over to look at her palm. “Why? Do you have the answers written on there?”

“No,” Wanda sighed. “I’m steady as a rock. Now, are you with me?”

You clenched your fists and stood up straight. “Alright, let’s do it.”

“Alright, here we go,” Sam said. “Gentleman, you’re up first.”

They stood side by side, Steve rubbing his hands together and Bucky smirking as if he’d already won your money and your cat.

“You have thirty seconds,” Sam explained. “And the lightning round begins...now! Name Wanda’s favorite drink at Starbucks.”

“Venti vanilla latte breve no foam!” Bucky said.

“Correct.” Sam tossed the card away. “Y/N claims this is her favorite movie…”

“Dangerous Liaisons,” Bucky answered.

“Yes,” Sam nodded. “But her actual favorite movie is…”

“Weekend at Bernie’s,” Steve interjected, pointing a finger at you and grinning.

“Wanda has to eat her M&M’s in a certain order. What is that order?”

“Alphabetical by color,” Bucky shouted gleefully.

“Yes,” Sam said. “Alright, Y/N categorizes her towels. How many categories are there?”

Steve and Bucky put their heads together, conferring with each other.

“Everyday use,” Bucky said, holding up one finger.

“Fancy,” Steve added.

“Guest,” Bucky continued.

“Fancy guest,” Steve said.

“Two seconds,” Sam interrupted.

“Ummm, eleven?” Bucky yelled just as the timer went off.

“Unbelievable, eleven is correct!” Sam laughed. “Alright, that’s four for the guys. Ladies, you’re up.”

You jumped to your feet, along with Wanda, glaring and making faces at Steve and Bucky as you traded places with them. They sat on the couch, Steve smirking at you with that damn adorable face of his. You didn’t know whether you wanted to punch him or kiss him.

“Okay, ladies, thirty seconds on the clock,” Sam said. “Five questions wins the game. The lightning round begins...now! What is Bucky’s favorite food?”

“Pizza,” Wanda said.

“Correct,” Sam said. “Steve was how old when he first kissed a girl?”

“Um, twenty-three?” you tossed out. 

“No, twenty-five,” Sam corrected you.

“Thanks man,” Steve rolled his eyes.

Sam ignored him and asked the next question. “Bucky hates it when this food is put on his sandwiches?”

“Lettuce!” Wanda answered.

“It’s a sandwich, not a salad,” Bucky grumbled.

“That’s correct,” Sam chuckled. “What is Steve’s favorite Cap uniform?”

You froze, as did Wanda. You knew that there had been several different versions of the Captain America uniform, and you knew what your favorite was, but for the life of you, you had no idea which one Steve would choose if given the option. There were like ten or more different versions of the damn thing. Every time Tony did some fancy upgrade to the Cap suit, Steve would just shrug, and the next mission, he would have it on.

“Uh…” Words wouldn’t come to you. Wanda stared at you, her eyes wide, her mouth open.

“Ten seconds,” Sam prompted. “You need this or you lose the game.”

Mr. Patriotic-Until-The-End-of-Time had to be fond of the true red,white, and blue uniform. The original, the one that started it all. That was the only thing that made sense. Of course, that suit had been redone several times, so maybe one of those was his favorite. You opened your mouth to answer, but at that moment, the timer went off.

“Nooooo!” Wanda cried out.

“Oh my God,” you gasped, while Steve and Bucky jumped to their feet, cheering and laughing like they’d just won the lottery or something.

Steve scooped up Wendy, holding her against his chest and kissing the top of her head. Wanda grumbled as she grabbed her purse and yanked out two hundred dollars, tossing it Bucky’s way, her hands glowing red in her anger and frustration.

“This isn’t over,” she hissed.

“Oh, come on doll,” Bucky laughed. “All’s fair in love and war, and games.” He followed Wanda as she stalked to the kitchen, trying to placate the angry Avenger.

You strode across the room, coming to a stop in front Steve and your - his - cat. Wendy glared at you, like you were the enemy.

“Traitor,” you snarled.

“You know, you can come and see her any time you want,” he smiled down at you. “And maybe me, too, if you want.”

"Steve Rogers, are you flirting with me?” you asked, your head tipped to one side, eyes narrowed. 

Steve took a step closer to you, the only thing separating you was the damn cat. He was so close, you could smell the light scent of his cologne. Goosebumps broke out all over you as a shudder raced down your spine. 

“I have been for the past year, sweetheart. Thanks for noticing,” he grinned. He pressed a kiss to your cheek, turned and walked out the door.

 


End file.
